Can't Always Win
by See Jane Write
Summary: When Cesar Valez finds out that Alex is back in New York City in Ghost, he takes action.
1. Chapter 1

Can't Always Win

Summary: When Cesar Valez finds out that Alex is back in New York City (in "Ghost"), he takes action.

Spoilers: "Loss", "Ghost"

Author's Note: I was re-watching "Ghost" again yesterday, and this idea kind of popped into my mind. Starts after Mike and Antonio leave Casey's office.

* * *

Chapter One

"We've gone over all my questions," Casey Novak said. "I think you're ready." This was awkward. She knew it. She was given this position, Alex's position, because Alexandra Cabot was dead. Now here Alex was sitting only a few feet away from her. Casey was trying Alex's attempted murder case. She understood the other woman's apprehension and nervousness about the trial. After all, she did not actually see Liam Connors shoot her. If they lost Antonio, they were screwed. They both knew it.

"Are you?" Alex Cabot asked back in almost immediate response. She then felt bad. She did not know Casey. She knew that she had to be a good lawyer for Branch to put her on Special Victims cases. She had a win on her first case. She saw the look on the other ADA's face. "Casey, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I was out of line."

"It must be hard being on the other side of the bench," Casey said finally.

Alex nodded. It was harder than anyone could imagine. She had lost everything. No one else could understand. She valued her time back in New York since she knew that as soon as it was over, she would have to go back into Witness Protection.

"Come on," Casey said finally to break the silence. "We should get you to the hotel." She was about to call for a police escort when the phone rang. That was odd. Was Elliot already there? "Novak," she answered as she picked up the phone.

"You think you're safe? They know where you are. You should have stayed dead." The voice was in a whisper. Casey could not tell if it was male or female. The person hung up right after that. It sent a chill down Casey's spine. "Alex," she said fearfully as she turned to face Alex.

Before Alex could answer, a single gunshot was heard. The bullet broke through the window. It entered Casey's body from the back of her left shoulder and exited through the front. Casey instantly fell forward and landed on her side. The bullet continued its path and grazed against Alex's right arm before lodging itself in Casey's door.

Alex's arm hurt, but she was still conscious. Casey was not. Alex rushed to the younger woman. She heard the door opening. It was followed by the sound of several ADAs rushing inside. They were asking what had happened. Alex heard one of them calling 911. Another one took off his business jacket and handed it to Alex to use as a tourniquet for Casey's shoulder.

"Ambulance is on its way," someone informed Alex.

Alex nodded slightly as she kept her focus on Casey. This should not be happening. That bullet was meant for her. She swallowed hard and prayed that Casey would survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alex watched fearfully as the paramedics arrived. Immediately following their arrival, they transferred Casey to a stretcher and rushed her out of the D.A.'s office. In the hustle, they had not noticed Alex's wound. As the last paramedic left, he realized that Casey was not the only injured one. He motioned for Alex to follow. Although she was still in shock, Alex managed to walk out to the ambulance.

She shook her head. The flashing ambulance lights and the wailing sirens. It was all too familiar. It was never anything good. The paramedics were frantically treating Casey. They were speaking fast. Alex tried to concentrate on what they were saying, but it was hard. They were getting fuzzy. Suddenly, she felt a little faint. She leaned her head back against the side of the ambulance.

The paramedic who had helped Alex get out turned away from Casey and looked at Alex. He noticed that Alex was now hunched over and holding her head with her non-injured arm. "You ok?" he asked gently. "And be honest," he added.

"A little light-headed," Alex admitted as she slowly tried to pick her head up. Her attempts were successful, but only temporarily. A few seconds later, she had to go back to propping her head up against her arm.

The paramedic rubbed her back soothingly. "We're five minutes away from the hospital," he assured her. "There are teams of doctors waiting for us. You're going to be fine, miss."

Alex nodded. She knew that. Her wound was mostly superficial. She was not at all concerned about herself. "What about her?" she asked solemnly as she gave a gesture towards Casey.

The paramedic said nothing. He reverted his attention back to helping Casey. There was not much they could do in the ambulance. Casey needed surgery, and quickly. The most they could do was slow down the bleeding. They had to hurry. He glanced at his watch to get an idea of how long they had been traveling.

Tremendous guilt overtook Alex's body. She knew that she did not force Casey into trying the case for her attempted murder, but still. She was the one who made the decision to come back to New York City to face her attacker. It was what she had told all of the victims to do. Cragen and Hammond had warned her against coming back, but she did not listen. As she heard one of the paramedics saying that they were pulling up to the hospital, she wished she had.

Three doctors in scrubs were already in the ambulance bay waiting when the ambulance doors opened. Alex moved her feet to allow the paramedics to get Casey out of there. Less than two seconds later, Casey was gone. Alex could only hope that they were not too late.

A younger looking doctor or nurse came out through the doors leading to the hospital. She was pushing a wheelchair. The paramedic helped ease Alex into it. He wished her good luck as the doctor rolled her into the hospital. From there, she was wheeled straight into one of the examination rooms. She saw a large group of doctors in the neighboring room. There was only one bed in that room. Alex knew the patient in there was Casey.

The doctor noticed Alex's distraction and promptly closed the blinds on the door between the two rooms. Alex heard someone else entering the room. She finally turned her head away from the door and looked at the two people in her room. One was the doctor, and the other was in a different color scrubs, so Alex presumed it was the nurse.

"Name?" the nurse asked Alex. She was an older woman who seemed friendly. Alex would need that. The nurse had a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Alexandra Cabot," Alex said softly. It was almost as if she was afraid to reveal her identity. This whole mess was because of her. If Cesar Valez was smart enough to realize that she was back in New York City and arrange for someone to try to kill her again, then he probably could figure out what hospital she was staying at. The last thing she wanted was to cause more trouble.

"Ok, honey," the nurse continued in the same caring tone. She could tell that Alex was traumatized. "I'm Dorie, and this is Dr. Marquez," the nurse introduced. "We'll have you patched up in no time."

Dr. Marquez gave Alex a warm smile as she examined the wound. It did not appear to be that deep. A couple of sutures should do it. The bleeding had already stopped for the most part. She turned around and retrieved the suture kit. "This is just some pain medicine to dull the area," she explained as she injected the medicine into Alex's arm.

The door leading to the examination room opened quickly. DEA Agent Hammond rushed in frantically. Once he spotted Alex, he closed and locked the door behind him. He held up his badge to the nurse and doctor so that they would not get frightened. At the very least, he did it so they could be less frightened. "What happened?" he asked as he walked over towards Alex.

Alex shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "I don't know how it happened. Casey was the one who answered the phone. I have no idea what she heard. I only know it was bad."

Another marshal entered the exam room. "Ms. Novak's been transferred to surgery," he stated plainly. His voice was emotionless, as was his entire appearance.

Alex looked up at Hammond and the other marshal. "What are her chances?" she asked.

The other marshal looked at her. He gave a glance at Hammond before he answered. "We're not at liberty to say."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It took hours before Alex had a real idea of what was going on. Shortly after she was admitted to the ER, she was transferred upstairs to a private recovery room. There was another bed in there, most likely for Casey once the younger ADA came out from surgery.

However, Alex had been in there for nearly seven hours. Her only company was Hammond (who refused to tell her anything regarding the case) and the television displaying reruns of _Friends_ (which could not make Alex laugh no matter how much she used to enjoy the show). She was only focused on Casey. Seeing the empty bed to her left freaked her out.

Alex focused her attention on the door. It was not opening. With the heavy curtains placed in front of the window, she could not tell if anyone was approaching them. Hammond did not have to come out and say it. She knew what was happening. Once she and Casey were cleared to leave by the doctors, they were going into Federal Witness Protection. That had to be it. Otherwise, Hammond would not be so quiet.

The door finally opened. Several other agents escorted Casey into the room and transferred her over to the bed next to Alex.

Alex peered over at the other woman. Casey was already regaining consciousness, which Alex knew had to be a good sign. Casey's left shoulder appeared pretty damaged, but at least the woman was alive. "Casey?" Alex called softly. "Are you ok?"

Casey half-shrugged with her good shoulder. "I grew up playing baseball and football with four older brothers," she pointed out. "While I've never been shot before, I have had my share of injuries."

"I'm still sorry," Alex said sincerely. "If not for the shooting itself, then for its repercussions." She then turned around to face Hammond. "You're sending me back, aren't you?"

"Ms. Cabot, you know I don't have any other choice," Hammond stated. "I warned you that they would try to kill you again. This is what's best for you."

Alex could barely focus on what he was saying anymore. Her fears were confirmed. She was going back. What was she going to miss this time? Olivia and Elliot's inevitable wedding? Fin's turning Democrat? Munch's retirement? Something bigger? She did not care what it was. She wanted to be back with her friends. She knew going in to the city that she would have to get out. However, she had hoped that perhaps they could get Liam Connors to give them the resources to find and extradite Valez for her attempted murder. Branch was fond of her- he could try to orchestrate something like that.

Tears filled in her eyes. Her life in New York was really over. Hammond was right. Putting her back was the only way to guarantee her safety. It would be even harder to do that this time around. Valez knew she was in the program. Chances were high that she would go back.

"This is bull," Casey argued.

"Ms. Novak, I understand your anger," Hammond said slowly. "But there is a high probability that Valez could be after you, too. You are the prosecuting attorney on the case against Connors. Connors works for Valez."

"What?" Casey asked in a more serious tone. Her voice dropped. "You're not saying—"

"Ms. Novak, you know exactly what I'm saying," Hammond said. "I'm sorry." His expression was serious. This was real. Unless Casey or Alex could tell them exactly where Cesar Valez was, they would be going back to Witness Protection. Soon.


End file.
